


Backup

by araanne



Series: Swan Song Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Forced Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 10:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araanne/pseuds/araanne
Summary: Sam and Dean make it to Cas before the angels can take him away and find help in the upcoming battle from an unlikely source.





	Backup

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the Season 4 square of Swan Song Bingo. Doubtful!Cas

Title: Backup  
Square Filled: Doubtful!Cas  
Rating: T  
Warnings:  
Ship(s): Sam/Gabriel Dean/Castiel  
Summary: Sam and Dean make it to Cas before the angels can take him away and find help in the upcoming battle from an unlikely source.  
Word Count [1120]  
Created for @swansongbingo

Dean had sped the entire way to the warehouse where they were meeting Castiel. He knew that something was very wrong. The angel had been getting closer and closer to him and Sam over the past month or so. It would be his fault if Cas ignored his orders and got into trouble. They had to make it to him before anything happened.

Dean barely threw the car into park before he jumped out and ran toward the warehouse with Sam right on his heels. The warehouse looked like a battle had been waged. They found Cas being held by two angels and he was glowing dangerously close to a smiting.

“Cas!” Dean exclaimed. He and Sam rushed in with angel blades in hand. They killed the two angels that were holding Cas and Dean caught his angel as he fell. “What happened?”

“They found me before you could get here,” Cas answered.

“You should have just come to us,” Sam suggested.

“Would have been much easier,” Cas agreed. “A lot less painful.”

“Let’s get you back to the motel,” Dean suggested. He helped Cas get to his feet and supported him out to the Impala. He tossed Sam the keys, “You drive Sammy.”

Sam didn’t say a word. He took the keys and silently drove them back to the motel they were staying at. He was trying his best to drive straight but he was shaking so bad. He needed to get ahold of Ruby or he would wind up doing something he’d regret.

“Sam?” Dean asked from the backseat. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Dean,” Sam replied snippily.

“It’s the demon blood,” Cas ground out in his gravelly voice. “He’s in withdrawal.”

“Dammit Sam,” Dean cursed. “How do we even handle withdrawal from demon blood?” Dean asked Cas.

“Let me help with that,” came a familiar voice from the front seat. The Trickster now sat in the passenger seat beside Sam.

All at once, the car stopped, and they were no longer in Illinois. The car and everyone in it had been transported to a beach house. The Trickster snapped his fingers and Sam was gone.

“What’d you do with Sam?” Dean demanded.

“Unclench your panties Dean-o,” the Trickster stated. “I put him somewhere safe while I get you and Cassie settled. Welcome to my island hideaway.”

“Why save us Pagan?” Cas demanded.

“Like I wouldn’t help my favorite little brother the moment he decides to rebel against my big brothers,” the Trickster answered. He got out of the car and helped Dean get Cas from the backseat. With another snap of his fingers they were in a large room with a comfortable looking bed.

“Brother?” Cas asked softly.

The Trickster smiled and the feel in the room suddenly changed so drastically that even Dean could feel it. The Trickster’s power just amped up and Cas gasped in shock. He pushed away from Dean and fell into the Trickster’s waiting arms.

“Hey Cassie,” the Trickster said softly into Cas’ hair.

“Gabriel,” Cas cried out softly.

“I’m right here little brother,” the newly revealed Gabriel said just as quietly.

“I’m confused,” Dean stated.

“I’m really the Archangel Gabriel,” Gabriel answered. “I’ll take care of Sam. You stay here with Castiel. I can heal him and boost his grace a bit since I’m a higher-level angel, but it’ll take time for him to fully recover. He’s probably going to sleep a while.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and both Dean and Cas were suddenly in pajamas. “Your souls are linked, and you bear his claim; snuggle him. It’ll help. Let me deal with your brother.”

“Ok,” Dean reluctantly agreed. He turned to Cas, “You were going to rebel from Heaven?”

“I found out that the angels, Michael, were working with the demons to start the apocalypse.” Cas explained. “I felt a desire to keep you safe and thought that you would be the best person to help me.”

“Of course I’ll help you,” Dean declared.

“You two are so sweet,” Gabriel snickered. “Rest, I’ll be back to check on you later.”

Cas crawled onto the bed with Dean’s help. They collapsed together in the middle of the large soft bed. A parting gift from Gabriel had them buried under the soft and comfortable blankets. Warm and wrapped around each other, they fell asleep quickly.

Gabriel gave them a final smile before shutting the door behind him and reappearing in another bedroom down the hall. Sam was cuffed to the bed so he couldn’t leave. He was struggling as hard as he could to escape. Sam growled when he saw Gabriel standing at the foot of the bed.

“Let me go,” Sam demanded, and Gabriel could hear the demon in his voice.

“No,” Gabriel answered.

“How can a pagan combat a demon’s power?” Sam asked with a laugh.

Gabriel climbed onto the bed beside Sam. “Not really a Pagan, I just play one on tv.” Gabriel moved to straddle Sam, he leaned forward and boxed Sam in. Biting his lip hard enough for it to bleed, he took Sam by surprise and kissed him deeply. He bit his own tongue to increase the amount of blood he was effectively force-feeding Sam.

After a minute Sam got into the kiss and arched up in pleasure. But less than a minute later, the pain took over. Sam let out a scream that made Gabriel grateful the room was soundproofed. The grace in his blood coursed through Sam’s body, burning out every trace of demon blood that was there. Gabriel just held on as Sam’s body went through a seizure. After a few minutes Sam collapsed back to the bed, unconscious. Gabriel snapped his fingers and healed any damage that his blood/grace had caused. Now Sam was sleeping peacefully.

Gabriel removed the cuffs and covered Sam up with the blankets after using his grace to put the younger hunter in pajamas. He went downstairs and flopped down on the couch. He hadn’t wanted to get involved in this shit show, but when he’d felt Cas’ grace screaming for help, he couldn’t resist; Cas had always been his favorite fledgling. He let out a sigh; he’d have to be fully invested. Especially since he’d fed Sam his grace. He was now linked to his older brother’s vessel. How linked they would be depended on him and Sam when the hunter woke up.

Things were about to get a lot more complicated.


End file.
